Ce que l'on ressent
by HelenMayson
Summary: une blonde fait de l'oeil à Kanda, et une mission sentimentalement difficile pour Lenalee ...je suis nulle pour les résumé alors pour avoir une idée, lisez...le couple Miranda/Kanda n'est pas très conventionnel mais je l'adore et y'a aussi du Lavi/Lenalee
1. La nouvelle venue

Dans le monde des exorcistes, plus précisément dans les bâtiments de la congrégation de l'ombre, cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Miranda Lotto s'était intégrée

Dans le monde des exorcistes, plus précisément dans les bâtiments de la congrégation de l'ombre, cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Miranda Lotto s'était intégrée. Elle partait de temps en temps en mission et avait tant bien que mal réussi à retrouver, après plusieurs fois, la porte de sa chambre. Elle faisait de son mieux afin de satisfaire les espoirs d'Allen et Lenalee et travaillait dure en tant qu'exorciste.

Elle passait le clair de son temps à la bibliothèque mais de temps à autre, elle offrait son aide à Lenalee lorsque celle-ci apportait le café au département scientifique, elle enviait la jeune fille pour sa nature décontractée et sa spontanéité.

Comme à son habitude, elle était dans la bibliothèque lisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle se tenait debout près d'une étagère lorsqu'elle venait de finir sa lecture, elle leva les yeux et vit Kanda. Cela l'étonnait de le voir dans un endroit pareil, car il ne semblait pas du genre à passer ses journées le nez dans les livres. Miranda le regarda longtemps, malgré la différence d'âge, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver craquant et elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui parler.Elle estimait avoir de bon rapports avec lui, cependant, le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui était le temps qu'elle avait passé en mission en sa compagnie et en celle d'autres exorcistes.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'aborder quand la voix de Komui se fit entendre : « que tous les exorcistes se réunissent dans mon bureau, je souhaiterais leur parler ! ». Kanda et Miranda se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de leur superviseur sans un mot, et bientôt ils furent rejoints par Lavi, Allen, Lenalee et les autres exorcistes. Dans le bureau, Komui les attendait, ainsi qu'une jeune blonde qui était assise sur l'un des fauteuils :

-Bonjour à tous, je souhaiterais vous présenter notre nouvelle venue, commença-t-il, elle se nomme Evangelia Louisiane, elle nous vient de la branche Européenne.

-Enchantée, continua la jeune fille qui venait de se lever, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien durant mon séjour dans votre pays. Je ferais de mon mieux afin de remplir mon rôle d'exorciste.

-Bien, conclut le superviseur, les présentations étant faites, allez vaquer à vos occupations, j'ai du travail.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir mais Komui arrêta Kanda :

-Au fait, je voudrais que tu t'entraînes avec elle, son innocence est similaire à la tienne à quelques détails près.

Sans dire un mot, Kanda sortit du bureau et Komui lui adressa un remerciement.

Les garçons étaient déjà partit tandis que les filles, elles, discutaient et faisaient connaissance avec Evangelia. Elle était mince et ses long cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir à merveille le bleu de ses yeux. Lenalee la questionnait beaucoup et était très familière, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Evangelia, mais Miranda, plus réservée, écoutait sans dire un mot. Elles se dirigeaient vers le refectoire quand Komui les alerta pour une mission….


	2. couple parfait en combat, et en amour?

Elles se redirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Komui, mais il les renvoya après avoir choisi d'envoyer Noise, Chaoji et le général Tiedoll.

Lenalee emmena Evangelia dans la salle d'entraînement, où l'attendait Kanda :

-Bon, vu que tu es là, commençons de suite l'entraînement. Dit-il froidement.

Lenalee et Miranda allèrent s'asseoir tandis que Kanda et Evangelia se préparaient à combattre. Kanda dégaina son Mugen et se teint en position d'attaque, Evangelia, elle, attacha ses longs cheveux blond et dégaina elle aussi un sabre, mais celui-ci était d'une taille impressionnante, la longueur de la lame dépassait la taille de son propriétaire et le manche était comparable à la longueur d'un bras.

Ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, et les lames s'entrechoquèrent et des étincelles jaillissaient du contact des deux armes. Kanda ne faisait pas de cadeau à la jeune Evangelia, il ne lui laissait pas un moment de répit mais celle-ci semblait tenir le coup avec une telle aisance, Kanda due accelerer la cadence. Evangelia le suivait sans mal et c'était Kanda qui semblait désormais en posture de faiblesse, mais il semblait amusé par les attaques de la jeune blonde, si bien qu'il commença à prendre cet entraînement au sérieux, et utilisa sa première illusion. Evangelia s'envola et atterri quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à utiliser des facultés spéciales…murmura-t-elle

Elle leva son sabre et une brume étrange se forma autour d'elle, on ne la distinguait plus. Kanda essaya de la repérer quand il entendit des sifflements, comme ceux d'un serpent, puis il senti quelque chose autour de sa jambe, il se pencha et vit un serpent énorme qui s'enroulait et qui lui montait dessus, bientôt, Kanda sentit une aura étrange derrière lui, il se retourna et manqua de peu de se faire décapiter.

-Tu as de la chance, tu as échappé à ma première illusion.

Miranda compris dès lors ce que signifiaient les paroles de Komui au sujet de l'innocence d'Evangelia : « _ils se battent de la même façon et ils feraient un très beau couple…_ » elle serra le poing lorsque cette pensée traversa son esprit, elle était jalouse, et malgré le fait qu'elle en soit consciente, elle refusait l'évidence même, Kanda et Evangelia allaient très bien ensemble et elle ne faisait pas le poid pace à une femme de cette envergure, qu'il s'agisse de la beauté ou de la puissance au combat, elle le voyait à la façon dont elle se battait et à la façon dont Kanda semblait s'amuser en s'entraînant avec elle.

Miranda sentit son cœur battre à une rapidité étrange, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot pendant que Kanda et Evangelia continuaient à se battre. Elle s'assit derrière la porte de la salle d'entraînement quand Lenalee arriva :

-Miranda, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna la jeune fille

-je..je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste eu un petit malaise…répondit Miranda

-Ce n'est pas un simple malaise, explique moi. Continua Lenelee.

-Je n'ai rien, je t'assure. Conclua Miranda.

Sur le ton sur lequel Miranda avait prononcé ces paroles, elle semblait décidée à ne plus répondre, Lenalee renonça et retourna dans la salle d'entraînement.

« _Je suis jalouse, ok, mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser Kanda, je me battrais pour le garder ! Et que la meilleure gagne !_ » Résolu-t-elle.

Lavi arrivait à ce moment là, et vit Miranda assise par terre. Il lui tendit la main pour la relever mais celle-ci ne se donna pas la peine de la prendre et se leva sans dire un mot, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lavi entra dans la salle d'entraînement et vit Kanda et Evangelia, il alla près de Lenalee :

-Dis-moi, tu sais ce qui arrive à Miranda ? demanda-t-il

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un malaise mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Répondit Lenalee. Elle a eu ce malaise juste après que le combat de Kanda et Miaranda avait commencé. Finalement, ils possèdent tous les deux une innocence similaire, que ce soit par les attaques ou par le style de combat. Ils feraient un très beau couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de fille qui plaise à Yuu, plaisanta Lavi, il n'est pas trop blonde aussi forte que lui, c'est plus un macho qu'autre chose…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, protesta Lenalee, Kanda est quelqu'un de très gentil.

-je sais, je disais ça pour rire, continua le jeune garçon, bon, je te laisse, je vais rejoindre le vieux à la bibliothèque.

Il laissa Lenalee et se rendit à la bibliothèque.

En arrivant, il trouva Miranda en pleine lecture, il s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à lui parler d'un ton enfantin :

-tu lis quoi, commença-t-il

-un livre … répondit sèchement Miranda.

-un livre sur quoi ? Continua Lavi

- un livre sur les loups, répondit Miranda, excédée.

-les loups où ça ? dit-il avec un ton encore plus enfantin

-les loups d'Angleterre maintenant laisses moi !

-ils sont comment les…

Mais Miranda était déjà à bout et Lavi ne pu terminer sa question

-Tu vas arrêter oui ! hurla Miranda

Voyant le visage surpris de Lavi, elle se rassit et pensa : " _je ne devrais pas lui crier dessus, ce n'est pas de sa faute… _" puis s'excusa :

-pardon, c'est que, aujourd'hui je suis…comment dire…

-jalouse ?

Cette réponse étonna Miranda qui rougissait de plus en plus.

-moi ? Mais…euh…je…enfin…balbutiai la jeune femme.

-On me la fait pas à moi, tu es jalouse de Kanda et de la nouvelle, hein ?dit le jeune garçon avec un sourire amusé

- et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ?répondit Miranda en détournant son regard.

-Moi, rien, je suis juste curieux, et entre toi et moi, je te verrais mieux avec lui que cette petite blonde. Lui confia Lavi.

-C'est vrai ? je…

Mais avant qu'elle ne put dire un mot, Allen débarqua dans la bibliothèque :

-Venez, il y a une mission pour nous !


	3. la giffle de Kanda

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Komui, et s'assirent sur l'un des fauteuils afin d'écouter les instructions :

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Komui, et s'assirent sur l'un des fauteuils afin d'écouter les instructions :

-Nous avons détecté une source d'énergie étrange qui pourrait être liée à une innocence, elle est située dans le Nord de l'Espagne, votre mission est de nous confirmer si il s'agir réellement d'une innocence et de nous la rapporter dans le cas échéant. Les exorcistes qui seront affectée à cette mission sont Allen, Kanda, Miranda, Lenalee et Miranda.

Miranda pensa : « bien, cette Evangelia ne sera pas de la partie… »

-et Evangelia vous accompagnera, continua le superviseur, ce serait un très bon commencement pour elle de participer à cette mission. Termina-t-il.

Et les exorcistes traversèrent l'arche pour arriver en Espagne. Ils étaient reçus dans une église et une religieuse les attendait.

-j'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé, on m'a chargé de vous héberger pendant la durée de votre séjour ici, si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Après avoir posé leur affaire, les exorcistes allèrent examiner les lieux afin de repérer la fameuse source d'énergie. Ils se divisèrent pour trouver plus facilement ce qu'ils recherchaient en se munissant chacun de golem. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, Allen contacta ses compagnons :

-Aucune trace de cette innocence, commença-t-il.

-Nous ne savons pas si il s'agit d'une innocence, lui répondit Evangelia.

-Nous devrions peut-être retourner à l'église…proposa Miranda

-je ne crois pas que ce soit…attendez, s'interrompit Lavi

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui dirent–il tous

Lavi regardait au loin, il avait entendu des cris et se dirigea vers les hurlements. Il arriva au dessus d'une colline, au bat de cette colline se trouvait un monastère et une lumière jaillissait des fenêtres, les gens fuyaient en hurlant « un revenant ! Il a dévoré le prêtre ! »

Lavi regarda longtemps ce monastère et fini par dire :

« Les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé notre innocence… »

Il décrivit le site où se trouvait le monastère mais décida de ne pas attendre les autres et d'entrer le premier. Il pénétra la porte du bâtiment, il n'y avait plus personne, mais une lumière aveuglante se trouvait au centre de la pièce, il tenta de s'approcher afin de voir ce que c'était. « Qui est là ? », murmura une voix qui semblait provenir de la lumière. Lavi continuait d'approcher et la voix posait toujours la même question. Plus il approchait, plus il discernait une forme, humaine, puis la forme devint plus claire, il s'agissait d'une petite fille. Celle-ci tenait dans ses mains une poupée, ou du moins, on aurait plutôt dit que c'était la poupée qui tenait la petite fille, en effet, cette poupée avait une taille démesurée et c'était elle qui posait la question « Qui est là ? ». Bientôt, Kanda et les autres arrivèrent, ils restèrent immobiles, stupéfait par la scène, quand Allen qui regardait dehors les alerta de la présence d'Akuma.

Kanda et Allen activèrent leur innocence :

-Essayer de récupérer l'innocence, on s'occupe des Akuma ! Cria Kanda

Et ils s'élancèrent pendant que Lenalee se précipitait vers la petite fille, mais la poupée qui se tourna vers celle-ci fit un mouvement de sa main et propulsa Lenalee hors du monastère. La poupée se tourna vers les exorcistes encore présent dans la pièce, elle se leva et détruisit le toit du monastère par sa grande taille. La petite fille, toujours dans les bras de sa poupée, ne semblait pas effrayée, elle semblait même amusée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La poupée géante marcha afin de se dégager des décombre, Lavi cria à Miranda qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser s'échapper, de ce fait, Miranda activa son innocence et bloqua le temps autour de la poupée. A ce moment, Evangelia bondit :

-je vais libérer la petite fille ! Cria-t-elle

Elle trancha les mains de la poupée et se posa à terre l'enfant dans les bras. Celle-ci se mit à crier et la poupée se retourna vers Evangelia. Elle leva sa jambe et tenta d'écraser la jeune blonde qui esquiva de justesse.

-qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! J'essaye de te protéger ! dit Evangelia

-je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide exorciste ! Protesta la petite fille

La voix de celle-ci était inhumaine, presque mécanique, elle poussa Evangelia avec une force herculéenne.

Miranda tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir la poupée mais celle-ci était presque à bout de force et son contrôle se dissipa.

Lenalee qui après avoir reprit ses esprits vit ce qui se passait, elle se précipita vers la poupée, suivi de Kanda et Allen qui avait presque mit tout les Akuma hors d'état de nuire. Lavi avait commencé à distraire la poupée afin de laisser le temps à ses amis de trouver un plan, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Evangelia et lui décidèrent d'attaquer en même temps, Kanda et Evangelia tranchèrent la tête de la poupée, Allen et Lenalee la coupèrent en deux et Lavi désintégra la poupée avec son serpent de feu. La petite fille s'évanoui, mais une autre petite fille qui devait s'être perdu pleurait un peu plus loin, derrière elle, arrivaient des Akuma, l'enfant n'vait aucune chance de s'échapper, mais Allen et les autres étaient trop loin pour arriver à temps, et ils étaient aussi très loin de la petite fille en possession de l'innocence,le temps qu'ils atteignent l'une des deux, les Akuma seraient déjà là. Seule Miranda était assez près des deux fillettes, elle devait choisir entre sauver la petite fille en danger ou récupérer l'innocence et laisser mourir la fillette.

-Prends l'innocence !

Miranda se retourna et vit Kanda en train de lui crier de prendre l'innocence et de laisser la petite fille. Un cas de conscience se posa devant Miranda. Elle regarda les Akuma qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la petite fille et regarda l'enfant en possession de l'innocence qui se réveillait. Elle serra le poing et se précipita vers la petite fille en danger, elle la saisit et activa son bouclier. Allen et Lavi arrivèrent et détruisirent les Akuma. Lorsque ce fut terminé, ils remarquèrent que la petite fille à la poupée avait filé. La mère de la petite fille vint récupérer son enfant et les exorcistes se réunirent.

-On devraient se séparer pour essayer de la retrouver, proposa Lavi

-Mais si elle recréai sa poupée géante, un seul exorciste ne ferait pas le poids, protesta Miranda, je propose que l'on se divise en groupe de deux, Allen et Lavi, Lenalee et Evangelia, et enfin moi et Kanda,.

Lavi lui jeta un regard amusé, Miranda se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se préparait à retirer ses paroles quand Lavi la coupa :

-je suis d'accord, et si l'un des groupes apercevait la cible il n'aurait qu'à alerter les autres, c'est une très bonne idée Miranda.

-Bon, dans ce cas, allons-y, conclue Lenalee.

Sur ce, ils se divisèrent selon les instructions de Miranda et ils se mirent en route.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils cherchaient et Lavi contacta ses compagnons afin d'avoir des nouvelles :

-Rien de notre côté, et vous ? Commença-t-il.

-Rien non plus, on continu à chercher. Répondit Lenalee.

-De même pour nous, conclu Miranda.

Croyant que leur golem avait désactivé le contact, elle regarda Kanda, les recherches avaient commencé depuis un moment mais il n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Elle dé&cida de briser la glace :

-Kanda, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Commença-t-elle mais elle pensa, _t'es stupide ou quoi, il n'a sûrement pas envie de parler c'est tout _

_-_Je n'ai pas envi de parler… répondit Kanda sèchement.

-Je vois…dis-moi, est-ce que tu m'en veux ? J'ai l'impression que depuis tout à l'heure tu es irrité et…

-Si tu insinues que je n'aime pas quand on ignore mes ordres, alors oui je suis irrité. L'interrompit Kanda.

-Tes ordres. Mais de quoi tu…

-Du fait que tu n'as pas obéis et que tu as préféré laisser filer l'innocence !

Kanda commençait à hausser la voix et les autres exorcistes entendaient la conversation qu'avaient les deux personnes.

-Tu aurais préféré que je laisse cette enfant mourir ?! J'ai eu un choix à faire, j'ai fais celui qui me semblait le mieux pour moi ! dit-elle en commençant elle aussi à hausser la voix.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ce choix ! Tu aurais due simplement m'écouter ! Nous n'avons pas le temps s'avoir ce genre de cas de conscience ! Cria-t-il

-Justement, j'ai eu un cas de conscience, j'ai fais une erreur!cria Miranda encore plus fort

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ce genre d'erreurs stupides ! Nous ne pouvons pas avoir les même réactions que les simples humains ! Continua Kanda

-Mais nous sommes humains ! Nous avons des sentiments ! Et nous ne pouvons pas toujours être parfaits dans tout ! Protesta la jeune femme.

La façon dont sonnait sa voix à travers les golem montrait la colère qui montait en elle.

-Nous ressentons tous la même chose ! Et nous nous devons d'ignorer ces sentiments !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! Tu ignores ce que je ressens pour mes amis ! Pour les autres exorcistes ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens pour toi !cria Miranda

-Je me fiche de ce que tu ressens je…

« VLAM ! » c'est le bruit qui se fit entendre à travers les golems, Lavi et les autres n'en revenaient pas, ils se demandaient qu'est-ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Et Lavi se retint de rire en entendant la voix de Kanda disant : « T'es folle ! Pourquoi tu m'as gifflé ?! »

En effet, Kanda était à terre une énorme trace rouge sur la jour, il leva la tête et vit Miranda en larmes, la colère qu'elle ressentait avait été expulsée dans le coup qu'elle avait donné à Kanda et elle commença à lui crier dessus : « Tu te fiche de ce que je ressens, mais tu ne te fiche pas de ce que ressens cette petite dinde blonde, hein ?! » En entendant ça, Evangelia saisit le golem et cria à travers : « Qui c'est que tu traites de dinde blonde ?! » à ces mots, Miranda comprit que la conversation et les mots qu'elle avait prononcé avaient été entendu pas tous ses compagnons, elle se tourna vers Kanda en rougissant puis se confondit en excuse devant lui. Kanda s'étonna de ce brusque changement, il eu l'impression d'avoir parlé à une autre Miranda. Mais il n'y songea qu'un court instant car un cri se fit entendre, et ce cri, chaque groupe l'entendit de l'endroit où il se trouvait


	4. l'échange de corps

Le cri s'accentua, puis devint assourdissant, et Lenalee fut la première à ressentir des effets secondaires, puis Miranda et enfin tous s'évanouir.

Lavi qui fut le premier à se réveiller se passa la main sur la tête, mais ce qu'il sentit n'était pas ses cheveux, à moins que ceux-ci ai poussé à une vitesse inimaginable, il continua à passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour se rendre compte qu'il avait des couettes, puis il se redressa, surpris et remarqua qu'il avait de la…poitrine. En touchant les pseudo-seins qui lui avaient poussé en un instant il hurla.Il se tourna vers la personne qui était proche de lui :

-Evangelia, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi j'ai le corps d'une meuf !cria-t-il

Mais la personne se réveilla et regarda Lavi avec un regard interrogateur :

-Lenalee ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles Evangelia ? Tu me reconnais pas ou quoi ? interrogea l'individu

-Lenalee… ?répéta Lavi. Attends qui t'es ?

-Moi, mais je suis Allen, tu sais Allen, Moyashi pour Kanda. T'es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

-je te demanderais la même chose, au fait, tu sais que t'es pas mal en blonde, dit Lavi en riant.

-En blonde ?

Allen se leva et observa ses cheveux, il avait lui aussi de la poitrine et de longs cheveux blond. Il se mit aussi à hurler.

De leur côté, Lenalee et Evangelia se réveillèrent chacune dans le corps de Lavi et Allen, elles avaient déjà remarqué la transformation et paniquaient. Miranda se réveilla bien sûr dans le corps de Kanda et réciproquement. Lenalee, dans le corps de Lavi contacta Allen grâce à Timcampy :

-Allen ! C'est horrible nous…

-Vous êtes dans nos corps ? la coupa Lavi

-Oui mais, comment tu sais ? Interrogea la jeune fille

-Ben nous on est dans les votre, au fait, Lenalee, t'es super bien roulée. Plaisanta le roux

-Ne me dis pas que t'es dans mon corps, demanda Lenalee visiblement effrayé.

-eh ouais ! rétorqua Lavi

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !! » c'était la voix de Kanda, mais il n'était pas du genre à crier de cette façon et tous comprirent que Miranda était la personne qui criait.

-Pauvre Miranda, être coincé dans le corps de Yuu….je compatis.dit Lavi

Puis la voix de Kanda se fit entendre à travers les golems :

-Laviiiiiiii !! Au secours !! supplia Miranda

-T'en fait pas, moi je suis coincé dans Lenalee alors estime toi heureuse de ton sort, bien qu'il ne soit pas enviable…

Mais la voix d'Allen se fit entendre :

-Que celui qui se trouve dans mon corps ne fasse pas de geste tordu ou de l'écrabouille ! Ok ? !cria Evangelia dans le corps d'Allen.

-Allen arrête de tripoter le corps d'Evangelia , cria le jeune Bookman

-Mais je fais rien ! protesta Allen

-Allen hein ?! Tu vas crever si je te trouve ! Lâche mon corps, pervers !menaça la blonde

-Lavi arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Evangelia je n'ai rien fais à ton corps, je ne le touche même pas !s'expliqua Allen.

-Au secouuuuuuuuuuur !! hurla Miranda

Après ce cri, des arbres s'effondrèrent et une nuée d'oiseau fuyait, Tous les compagnons comprirent le danger et dirent en même temps : « Kanda est réveillé… » le visage apparemment effrayé.

Kanda était en effet réveillé et pas content de se réveiller dans le corps d'une femme. Il s'apprêtait à continuer les dégâts mais la voix mécanique de la petite fille se fit entendre : « Alors exorcistes, vous aimez mon cadeau ? J'espère que vous appréciez vos nouveaux corps, en tout cas que vous vous amusez autant que moi… » Puis la voix disparu. Les exorcistes retournèrent à l'hoberge afin de faire le point de la situation, et la nuit allait être longue, trèèèèèès longue…

--

Je sais l'histoire traîne en longueur mais je suis en plein développement de la suite en tout cas j'espère que vous aimez.


	5. Lavi, Lenalee, Toilettes? étrange nuit

Les exorcistes étaient rentrés de mission et chacun se lamentaient sur son sort. Les filles refusèrent de laisser les garçons seuls avec leur corps de peur de leurs idées tordues. Ils furent donc obligés de dormir dans la même chambre.

Dans la chambre, Lenalee avait une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes, mais étant dans le corps de Lavi, elle ne se permettait pas d'y aller, cela serait trop…indécent pour elle, Lavi, lui était dans le même cas mais ne bougeait pas de peur de voir Lenalee lui sauter dessus et le ligoter. Ils restèrent donc là, cinq bonnes minutes passèrent, Lenalee était au bord de la crise de nerfs, quand Lavi se leva, il se dirigea vers les toilettes « Où tu vas ? » Il se retourna et vit Lenalee le regard noir.

-euh…je vais juste…j'avais une envie pressante et je pensais…..enfin voilà quoi….balbutia le jeune garçon.

Lenalee lui tourna le dos un instant, Lavi imagina le châtiment qu'elle allait lui réserver et se prépara, il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et se résigna. Il ferma les yeux en voyant Lenalee s'approcher mais à son étonnement elle ne fit rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et cela lui faisait bizarre de se voir rougir, bien que ce soit Lenalee qui rougisse dans son corps :

-Lavi…je… j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes mais je…comment dire ….je ne sais pas trop…

-comment t'y prendre ? la coupa Lavi en souriant

-c'est si embarrassant, mais oui, c'est ça, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour, enfin tu sais, ce que vous faites pour aller aux toilettes…

-Je vois…je vais t'expliquer. Conclue donc Lavi.

Et c'est ainsi que Lavi expliqua comment les hommes faisaient pour aller aux toilettes parfois interrompu par les « oh ! » et les « mais c'est dégoutant ! » de Lenalee. A la fin de son explication il dit : « c'est pour ça que je préfère être un garçon, de toute façon si je me retrouve dans le corps d'une fille, pour aller aux toilettes je n'aurais qu'à m'assoir et ne pas regarder. » et Lenalee alla donc aux toilettes et suivi les directives de Lavi, les gémissements de dégout que poussait Lenalee amusaient Lavi qui riait toujours, ce qui mettait Lenalee mal à l'aise car c'était sa voix qu'elle entendait, son rire et elle avait l'impression de se moquer d'elle-même. Puis elle sortit après quelques minutes Lavi qui rigolait toujours :

-Tu t'es lavé les mains ?dit –il tout en continuant de rigoler.

-Oui…dit Lenalee en rougissant.

Lavi entra à son tour et passa quelques minutes dans la salle avant de sortir, Lenalee qui n'était pas encore allé se coucher était restée devant la porte des toilettes.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?questionna Lavi

-Merci…pour…enfin voilà quoi…

-De rien ! C'était un plaisir de t'enseigner les mystères masculins, et j'ai adoré ta tête pendant les explications. Se moqua le jeune Bookman.

-Lavi je…enfin voilà, c'est tout, bonne nuit !

Lenalee se précipita vers son lit mais trébucha, Lavi saisie le bras de la jeune fille. Ce mouvement le fit basculer en arrière, et Lenalee atterri sur lui. Ce qu'on pouvait voir si on ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé la veille c'était Lenalee dans une position des plus étranges en dessous de Lavi. Allen, qui se trouvait dans le corps d'Evangelia se réveilla à cause du choc qu'avait provoqué la chute, il vit la scène mais resta couché et fit semblant de dormir.

De son côté, Lenalee qui était au-dessus de Lavi rougissait de plus en plus, les visages des deux jeunes gens se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lavi approcha encore un peu plus son visage de celui de Lenalee, celle-ci ne bougea pas, sûrement tétanisée pas la gêne ou autre chose. Lavi approchait progressivement et Lenalee essaya de l'en empêcher mais elle ne réussissait pas à bouger, inconsciemment, elle voulait que ça arrive, mais son esprit lui disait que c'était incorrect :

-Lavi, je…commença-t-elle

-chut…la coupa le jeune Bookman…laisses-toi faire…

Et l'irréparable se produisit, ils s'embrassèrent, d'abord de façon timide, puis leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Sous la longue chevelure blonde qu'avait momentanément Allen se cachait un sourire des plus diaboliques, mais à la fois attendri.

Après quelques minutes Lenalee rompit brusquement le contact « non, c'est mal je…je ne peux pas !» elle se releva

-pourquoi ? dit Lavi en se relevant à son tour.

-parce que c'est mal ! Je suis dans ton corps tu es dans le mien, tu ne trouve pas ça un peu déplacé ?

-Non, si j'avais été dans le corps de Miranda ou de quelqu'un d'autre peut-être que ça l'aurait été, mais là on ne fait rien de mal. Protesta le garçon

-Lavi, je…je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas, ça me semble mal. Continua Lenalee.

-En quoi, par le fait que je sois Bookman ? Par le fait que ton frère va sûrement nous tuer ? interrogea Lavi

-Non, je ne sais pas …je ;;;

-Alors pourquoi ça te semble mal ?! rétorqua le roux

-Je ne sais pas Lavi ! Je ne sais pas !

- Explique-moi ! Je veux comprendre ! Insista le jeune garçon

-parce que je t'aime et j'ai peur de te perdre ! cria Lenalee

Elle avait tellement crié que toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre se réveillèrent et Allen fit comme si il avait été réveillé par le cri :

-Lenalee, Lavi, vous ne dormez pas encore ? Demanda-t-il plein d'innocence.

-Nous y allions justement, pardon pour le cri, bonne nuit Lavi…dit la jeune fille froidement

-attend Lenalee je…

-J'ai dis bonne suit. Répéta Lenalee bien décidée à ne plus répondre.

Elle alla se coucher et Lavi en fit de même. Il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiaient les mots de Lenalee, que voulait-elle dire par : « j'ai peur de te perdre. » ? Il médita longtemps sur ces paroles. De temps en temps il se tournait vers Lenalee mais celle-ci lui tournait le dos à chaque fois.

D'un autre côté, Kanda qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, il était crispé, il ne supportait pas cette situation, se retrouver dans le corps d'une femme, et de Miranda qui plus est, celle qui avait osé le gifler. Tout ce dont il avait envie c'était de trucider cette maudite petite fille, de récupérer l'innocence et par la même occasion, récupérer son corps ainsi que sa fierté.

Miranda, elle profitait un peu de la situation, elle se sentait comme si elle était dans les bras de Kanda, son odeur, tout chez lui la rassurait et elle était décider à s'excuser encore une fois pour la gifle magistrale qu'elle avait donné à Kanda, bien que celle-ci lui ai fait du bien.

La nuit fut longue et le jour qui se levait n'annonçait pas grand-chose de réjouissant pour nos exorcistes…

La p'tite scène entre Lenalee et Lavi devait être plus dramatique mais ça faisait trop opéra, j'adore les mélodrames et les grands dialogues mais certains trouvent ça un peu lourd donc j'ai enlevé les larmes, les cris et le désespoir.

La suite arrivera rapidement, du moins je pense (ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas (TT)


	6. échange d'innocence,semblant de combat

Le jour se lève sur les exorcistes, après quelques problèmes de salle de bain, ils allèrent au rez-de-chaussée afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner

Le jour se lève sur les exorcistes, après quelques problèmes de salle de bain, ils allèrent au rez-de-chaussée afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lavi s'installa près d'Allen qui avait fixé sur le visage un sourire de vingt centimètres. Ils commandèrent et mangèrent. Lavi regardait Lenalee de temps en temps, il cherchait toujours le sens de ses mots : « j'ai peur de te perdre… ». Mais Allen le coupa dans ses pensées :

-Tu m'as l'air trop calme, tu vas bien ? Le questionna le jeune garçon

-Oui, je suis juste fatigué, j'ai mal dormi…répondit Lavi d'un ton livide.

-Bon, continua Allen, je voulais que ce soit toi qui me l'avoue mais bon, je vais te le faire cracher, alors, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Lenalee ?

-Allen, de quoi tu parle ? fit le jeune bookman comme si il ne comprenait rien.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai vu avec Lenalee hier soir, alors comment ça se passe entre vous ?

-Il n'y arien de spécial, vu qu'elle refuse de me parler à présent, c'est au point mort. Rétorqua le roux toujours avec un ton livide

-Tu devrais lui parler et …

-Allen, je préfère finir cette mission et je lui parlerais ensuite, je ne serais pas concentré si je dois m'occuper, et de mes sentiments et de mon travail. Trancha Lavi

-Je comprends…conclu Allen

D'un autre côté, il y avait Miranda qui passait son temps, entre deux bouchées, à fixer Kanda. Celui-ci, qui l'avait remarqué, commençait à être agacé. Il termina son assiette et sortit sans dire un mot. Miranda fit de même et sortit de table à son tour puis suivit Kanda discrètement. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds, rasait les murs, rampait sur le sol, une vrai mission d'espionnage. Kanda entra dans une pièce et Miranda se plaça derrière la porte, mais lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si il était toujours là, une voix derrière elle se fit entendre : « tu as fini de me suivre ? » elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kanda. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, du moins si elle avait essayé aucun son n'était sortit. Kanda passa devant Miranda, mais étant dans le corps d'une femme, sa démarche sembla plus gracieuse qu'à l'habitude, plus féline et élégante.

-Si tu veux me dire quelque chose parle au lieu de m'espionner. Dit-il de façon sèche et froide.

-Je…Je voulais…hum…m'excuser pour, enfin, pour la gifle que je t'ai donné…répondit timidement la jeune femme.

-c'est bon, j'ai déjà oublier. Continua Kanda avec banalité.

-ah…euh…eh bien c'est tout, merci…

Miranda s'apprêtait à partir quand Kanda la rattrapa « attends… » Elle se retourna

-oui ?

-Mon mugen…

-ah…ton mugen…répéta-t-elle l'air déçu.

Elle pensa « bien sûr, que pourrait-il vouloir d'autre ? » elle mit sa main sur la ceinture de l'uniforme de Kanda et saisie le mugen, elle le tendit à son propriétaire. Celui-ci s'en saisi et essaya d'activer son innocence, mais rien ne se passa, il essaya une, puis deux, puis trois fois, mais rien ne se passa. Il se tourna vers Miranda :

-qu'est-ce que tu a fais à mon mugen ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une voix plus que contrariée

-moi ? Mais…je-je…je n'ai rien fais, je n'ai pas touché à ton sabre !

Kanda lança le sabre à Miranda qui, au moment où elle le rattrapa activa sans le vouloir l'innocence de celle-ci. Kanda reprit le mugen des mains de la jeune femme mais l'innocence se rétracta. Miranda proposa à Kanda d'essayer d'activer son innocence à elle, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur et l'innocence de Miranda s'activa. Miranda retourna dans la salle à manger et demanda à Lavi d'activer son innocence, ce qu'il fit, mais le même phénomène se passa, puis Lenalee essaya d'activer l'innocence du maillet de Lavi, et celle-ci s'activa sans problème. Miranda tenta d'expliquer ce qui arrivait à leur innocence :

-il semblerait que l'innocence obéisse seulement au contact du corps de son propriétaire d'origine ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir nous accommoder de l'innocence de nos corps momentanés…

-Je ne sais même pas marcher avec des talons, rouspéta Lavi, alors avec les bottes de Lenalee…

Kanda ne disait rien mais cela se voyait qu'il détestait la situation, car privé de son mugen, il ne pourrait pas se battre. Il resterait à l'arrière et serait pour la première fois de sa vie en défense, et cette idée ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. Après les explications de Miranda, il se leva et s'adressa à Miranda toujours de façon froide : « toi…tu vas m'apprendre à utiliser ton innocence… » . Et vu qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix, elle le suivi sans broncher, ce que fit les autres qui se séparèrent afin d'apprendre à utiliser leurs « nouvelles » innocences. Evangelia regardait le bras d'Allen avec méfiance, elle ne savait pas comment se battre avec et n'espérais pas se battre avec. Allen remarqua les regards suspicieux de celle-ci et la rassura :

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne vas pas t'attaquer, de toute façon ça ne te fera pas trop changer de style de combat, tu utiliseras aussi une épée…

Ainsi chaque « groupe » s'entraîna du mieux qu'il pu…

La matinée s'achevait presque, et les exorcistes rentrèrent à l'auberge,mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, celle-ci avait été ravagée, devant la porte, la petite fille en possession de l'innocence, et derrière elle, la gigantesque poupée, celle-ci ouvrit la bouche et parla :

« enfin vous voilà, j'ai faim, pourrais-je vous manger ? » la voix de la poupée était comme celle du petite fille, sûrement était-ce l'âme de la petite fille qui était à l'intérieur de la poupée, et à l'intérieur de la poupée, rien de plus qu'un contenu mécanique. « S'il vous plaît, je peux vous manger ? » répéta la poupée…

Bon je sais, pas très intéressant comme chapitre, mais bon, j'ai donné un suite, le prochain chapitre sera, espérons le, plus élaboré…


	7. combat, fin de mission et retour au QG

La poupée continua à répéter la même chose, puis Kanda, excédé par cette phrase lui hurla : « La ferme

La poupée continua à répéter la même chose, puis Kanda, excédé par cette phrase lui hurla : « La ferme ! Et tu vas nous rendre nos corps espèce de sale gosse !! » La petite fille, ayant l'innocence dans les main se mit à rire : « ce n'est pas gentil, tu mérites une punition… » A ces mots, la poupée leva le bras et tenta d'écraser le jeune homme, mais ce dernier esquiva de justesse. Pendant que les autres exorcistes attaquaient la poupée et que Kanda restait impuissant, vu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, Allen réfléchissait à une solution : son regard se porta sur la fillette, puis sur Kanda et il trouva une idée :

-Kanda ! Active ton bouclier et enferme moi avec la petite ! cria le jeune garçon.

- D e quoi tu parles Moyashi ?!

-Ecoutes-moi, ça peut marcher !

Sans poser plus de question, Kanda s'exécuta, et Allen se précipita vers la fillette, mais la poupée s'étant rendu compte du stratagème lui bloqua la route et le balaya d'un revers de la main, Miranda, qui avait été propulsé par le coup, fut enfermée à l'intérieur du dôme de Kanda à la place d'Allen.

Miranda, se trouvant dans le dôme avec la petite fille se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec celle-ci. La fillette souriait macabrement, elle avait toujours l'innocence dans les mains. « J'ai envi de discuter avec toi …

-Discuter ? Mais de…

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton corps, est-ce que tu es une fille ou un garçon ?la coupa la fillette.

-euh…je suis une fille, ce corps n'est pas le mien, c'est exact. Répondit calmement Miranda

-si je te rends ton corps, tu vas partir ? Questionna la petite fille

-je ne peux pas, je dois prendre ce que tu as entre les mains…je…

-Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

-hein ?! Moi ? Je…enfin…oui, ce corps appartiens à l'homme que j'aime…pourquoi je lui raconte ça, moi ? et toi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

-il est gentil avec toi ? Il est beau ? Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je veux savoir…

-je…soit, de toute façon ça ne changera pas grand-chose à la situation…je le trouve très beau, mais il est assez distant avec moi, et avec les autres exorcistes…

-Moi, quand j'étais à l'école, j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait pas rester avec moi…alors pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble, je l'ai mangé…

Le visage de la petite fille avait changé d'expression, elle était devenue effrayante.

-tu l'as mangé ? S'interloqua Miranda.

- Oui, ma poupée et moi, et le prêtre aussi, il avait dit qu'il serait toujours avec moi, et un jour il voulait partir…il voulait quelque chose de moi…il l'a eu et ensuite il voulait partir…

-Tu ne peux pas obliger les gens à rester avec toi, c'est…

-c'est comme toi, tu veux quelque chose de moi, et après tu vas me laisser, tu vas m'abandonner ! Vous, les exorcistes, vous m'avez pris ma maman, et mon papa !

-Tes parents ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu…

Puis l'expression de la fillette changea de nouveau, pour se radoucir, elle semblait ailleurs à ce moment là, comme si elle était possédée :

-maman m'avait dit de ne pas ouvrir le cadeau de papa, pas avant mon anniversaire, mais elle est partie avant le grand jour, et je suis restée toute seule…quand j'ai ouvert le cadeau, il y avait la poupée dedans, avec la jolie lumière…si jolie lumière…ma seule amie…et ma poupée est devenu moi, je suis devenu elle, et toute les personne que j'aime vont pouvoir rester avec moi…et mon amie la jolie lumière aussi…

-Ecoutes moi…je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé mais je…

-Vous…vous allez me prendre mon amie…ma seule et unique amie…et après vous allez me laisser seule, comme les autres ! Je ne vous laisserais pas la prendre ! Je vous déteste !

-calmes-toi, lui dit Miranda mais la petite fille poussa un cri strident

La barrière se fissura de l'extérieur, et Kanda, qui assurait le contrôle, ferma les yeux lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant la fillette, apparemment, il avait retrouvé son corps, comme les autres. La barrière se dissipa, et Kanda était à genou près devant la petite. Miranda avait coupé le contrôle de la barrière. Kanda se mit à sourire, puis mit sa main autour du coup de la fillette. Allen se mit à crier le nom de Kanda, comme pour lui interdire d'étrangler la petite fille.

-Alors vous avez retrouvez vos corps…dit la petite fille

-Apparemment oui, et tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à moi…lui murmura Kanda en souriant.

-c'est ça que vous voulez hein ?! Dit l'enfant en jetant l'innocence.

-Moyashi ! Vas récupérer l'innocence ! Hurla Kanda

Mais au moment où Allen se dirigeait vers cette dernière, la poupée saisit Miranda entre ses mais et serra « je vous laisse choisir, soit vous décidez de prendre l'innocence et je donnerais l'ordre à ma poupée de tuer votre amie, soit, vous me laisser partir et je relâche cette chère jeune femme. » mais Kanda se mit à rire : « tu crois que ce coup de bluffe vas marcher ? Qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne vas pas la tuer quand même ? » et il resserre encore plus la pression de sa main

-Je n'ai qu'à te broyer la nuque et c'est la fin de l'histoire.

-à ta place je ne ferais pas ça, si je meurs, ma poupée mangera automatiquement ta copine, alors, que vas-tu faire ?

-Les exorcistes ne sont pas invincibles, ils doivent mourir à un moment, c'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça.

-Kanda ! Protestèrent les autres exorcistes, tout aussi impuissants

-Kanda, cria Miranda, je vais bien, prends l'innocence et ça ira…

-quel dévouement envers son amour, c'est touchant, mais toi, tu ne mérites pas l'amour qu'elle te porte…c'est triste…

La petite fille sembla redevenir calme et douce, comme dans le dôme :

-c'est ignoble de faire ça à la personne qui nous aime ! Tu es méchant ! Je te déteste !

La poupée lâcha Miranda, sans aucune raison apparente, et la petite fille se mit à pleurer, Kanda fut forcé par les regards de ses compagnons de la lâcher. L'enfant alla dans les bras de Miranda, qui la réconforta de son mieux :

tu n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça à Kanda, mais tu es toute excusée…

pardon ! je voulais pas, je m'excuse…

T u peux nous rendre l'innocence s'il te plait, nous ferons en sorte que tu ne finisse pas seule.

Merci, merci…

La petite fille continuait à pleurer, puis elle confia l'innocence à Miranda, à ce moment, elle s'écarta de cette dernière. Elle monta sur les mains de sa poupée et son corps se recouvrit d'étoiles noires.

-tu as été touchée par des Akuma ?

-oui, mais la lumière me protégeait de la maladie…

-Attends, reprends l'innocence, et on te soignera à la Congrégation !

-non…je vais revoir ma maman et mon papa, c'est bien comme ça…Mlle l'exorciste, protèges bien ce qui t'est chère…

La fillette se tourna vers Kanda et lui adressa un sourire puis lui tira la langue : « ouvre les yeux… » Kanda détourna son regard. Puis la petite fille disparue sous un nuage de fumée, suivi de la poupée, qui tomba en poussière. Les exorcistes avait mené leur mission à bien et ramené l'innocence.

De retour à la Congrégation, Komui confia l'innocence à Hevlaska , puis se fit interroger par Miranda au sujet de la petite fille et de ses parents.

-Il doit s'agir d'Eléanora et de Miguel, ils ont disparu lors d'une mission l'année dernière, l'innocence qu'ils recherchaient n'a jamais été retrouvée, maintenant nous savons ce qu'il en est. Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

-non, merci de votre aide…oh, oui, je voudrais savoir, comment se nommait la fillette qu'ils ont eu…

-Amelia, elle s'appelait Amelia…

« Amelia… » se répéta Miranda puis elle sortit du bureau du superviseur…

Lenalee, Allen et les autres étaient au réfectoire, en train de déjeuner, pendant qu'Allen se goinfrait, Evangelia parlait avec Lenalee. Lavi, lui taquinait Kanda…Kanda…Miranda continuait à le regarder, puis elle serra ses poings et se dit en elle-même, comme un serment : « je lui dirais ce que je ressens, je dois lui dire, si il me rejette, tant pis, au moins je lui aurait avoué ce que je ressens…ce que je ressens vraiment… »

Prochain chapitre, règlement de compte entre Miranda et Kanda, et aussi explication entre Lenalee et Lavi…dans tout ça Allen doit se sentir bien seul…Enfin bref ! Prochain chapitre, des larmes, du sang (non pas vraiment) des cris et du désespoir… (J'adore les psychodrames)


	8. sentiments, fin

Kanda venait de finir de manger, il sortit de table et se dirigea vers le couloir menant à sa chambre. Miranda le suivi, elle marchait derrière lui et l'appela, ce dernier se retourna :

-tu m'as appelé ?dit-il froidement

-euh…oui, je voudrais te parler…je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais, c'est à propos de ce qu'à dit Amelia…sur ce que je…

-Amelia ? Qui est-ce ?

-C'est la petite fille que nous avons combattu lors de la mission en Espagne, enfin bref, je voulais te dire que ce qu'elle disait était vrai…

-Ce qu'elle disait ? C'est à-dire ?

Miranda avala sa salive, serra le poing et dit :

-je…je t'ai…

Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche, Kanda attendait, mais rien ne sortait :

-tu me? répéta Kanda

-je…Kanda, je t'ai…

Les mots ne sortait toujours pas, comme si ils restaient coincé dans sa gorge, Kanda finit par se lasser et reprit sa marche, mais au moment où il était sur le point de tourner vers sa chambre, les mots sortirent de la bouche de Miranda, comme un cri : « Kanda je t'aime ! », le jeune homme s'arrêta net, il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, puis il se tourna vers Miranda, et se dirigea vers elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, rougissant comme jamais, elle craignait la réaction de Kanda, et plus que tout, que celui-ci la rejette. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle sentait le souffle chaud de Kanda devant elle, et l'aura plus qu'imposante de celui-ci. Puis elle sentit les doigts de Kanda sur son menton, comme si il lui montait le visage, et enfin, avec surprise, elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes. Miranda, reprenant ses esprits mit ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme, ce dernier la souleva et la porta en princesse, puis Kanda la mena vers sa chambre, et la porte se referma sur les deux jeunes personnes et on ne les revit pas avant plusieurs heures.

Dans le réfectoire, Evangelia avait été appelé par Komui, elle partit donc rejoindre le bureau de ce dernier, Allen se retrouva seul avec Lavi et Lenalee, l'atmosphère était tendue, et il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il vit alors passer Reever et en profita pour s'éclipser. Lenalee se retrouva nez à nez avec Lavi. Ils ne disaient aucun mot, puis Lenalee se leva pour quitter la table « attends… » L'arrêta Lavi, il lui avait prit la main afin de la retenir.

-je n'ai pas envi de parler, lâche moi…dit la jeune fille sèchement.

-Lenalee, il faut qu'on parle, je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive…

-Tu n'as pas à savoir, lâche moi maintenant !

Lenalee finit par se lever et entra dans un des salons de la Congrégation. Lavi se leva à son tour et la suivi, bien décidé à savoir ce qui la tracassait. Lenalee voyait le jeune Bookman la suivre, elle accéléra le pas, et Lavi en fit de même, puis excédée, Lenalee s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Lavi ! Arrête de me suivre !

-Pas avant que tu ne m'explique pourquoi tu me fuis, qu'est ce que tu as, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu ne veux pas me perdre ?! interrogea le jeune garçon

-Lavi, je ne suis pas stupide alors arrête de me mentir…

-Te mentir ? Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu allais rester avec moi pour toujours ! Quand je te disais que j'avais peur de te perdre, c'est parce que je sais qu'un jour où l'autre, tu vas partir, et tu ne reviendras plus, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'embrasser bien que j'en mourrais d'envi, je ne veux pas m'attacher à toi pour te perdre ensuite…c'est au dessus de mes force…

Lenalee commençait à pleurer, Lavi savait qu'il aurait à faire ce choix, mais pas aussi tôt, et pas devant Lenalee, il savait que son départ l'affecterait, mais pas à ce point, et pour la première fois, il se posa des questions sur la nature de ses sentiments pour Lenalee, bien sûr, il l'aimait, mais que dirait son grand-père, à quoi aurait servi toutes ces années d'entraînement ? Il devait choisir entre son cœur et sa raison, et il fit l'un des choix les plus importants de son existence.

-Lenalee, je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…je…

-Ne dis rien, de toute façon ce que tu as à dire ne m'intéresse pas !

Elle tourna le dos à Lavi et reprit sa marche. « Je resterais pour toi… » Ces mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, Lenalee se retourna vers Lavi, ses yeux pleins de larmes puis elle se précipita vers lui, lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa. Allen, qui avait suivi la scène avec tout le département scientifique, se mirent à sourire. Komui, qui passait par là, surpris le personnel et Allen, il toussota afin de les prévenir de sa présence :

-je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?questionna celui-ci

Allen se doutait de la réaction du superviseur si celui-ci voyait Lavi et Lenalee s'embrasser, il fit signe aux membres du département scientifique de couvrir les deux adolescents. Komui ordonna au personnel, qui faisait des signes étranges de se pousser, puis il vit Lenalee, embrassant passionnément le jeune Bookman. Il tourna un moment de l'œil et se releva pour se précipiter vers sa petite sœur avec son traditionnel cri : « Lenaaaaaaaaaleeeeeee !! » Il s'agrippa à la jambe de Lenalee sans arrêter de crier :

-Nee-san, arrête, c'est embarrassant…

-Lenaleeeeee !! Jamais je ne te laisserais sortir avec ce Bookman sans m'en avoir parlé avant !!

Puis il se tourna vers Lavi, son regard noir, il reprit son sérieux et emmena Lenalee dans son bureau. Lavi attendait à l'extérieur en compagnie d'Allen, on entendait des bruits de verre cassé, des cris et Komui qui suppliait sa sœur. Après une demi-heure comme ça, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Lenalee demanda à Lavi d'entrer, ce dernier entra dans la pièce, il y avait bien des verres cassés, et des papiers éparpillés partout. Komui se leva « bien, après avoir discuté avec Lenalee, je suis d'accord pour…pour …pour vous… » Lenalee donna un coup de coude sec à son frère. « je suis d'accord pour vous laisser ensemble… » Lenalee acquiesça de la tête et sortit du bureau en compagnie de Lavi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Allen

-je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais amoureuse et que je ne le laisserais pas me séparer de Lavi.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Miranda, sortant de la chambre de Kanda, en train de se recoiffer et de remettre sa tenue comme il faut. Kanda ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour, il rattacha ses cheveux et embrassa Miranda. Lavi, Allen et Lenalee restèrent tétanisés pas la stupéfaction. Kanda se tourna vers les trois compères et ne bougea pas, Miranda se tourna aussi, et eu la même réaction que le jeune homme. Lavi fut celui qui rompit le silence en riant, Lenalee et Allen en fit de même, Miranda, malgré le fait qu'elle rougissait, se mit à rire aussi et Kanda, à son habitude, resta de glace, malgré un sourire en coin.

Komui voyait les exorcistes rire, et cela le rendait heureux, malgré la mauvaise surprise du couple Lavi Lenalee. Evangelia sortit de son bureau en souriant elle aussi

-Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? lui demanda Komui

-Partir, ma mission est terminée ici, vos exorcistes sont très compétents, et votre sœur persuasive, je reviendrais peut-être…

-Tu n'as finalement passé qu'un cours moment ici.

-Oui, mais ce cours moment était très éprouvant.

-Bien, dans ce cas adieu Evangelia. Conclu le superviseur

La nuit se leva sur la Congrégation, Evangelia fit ses adieux aux autres exorcistes et s'en alla. Elle rejoignit ses commanditaires au Central de la Congrégation de l'ombre. Allen et ses compagnons reprirent le cour « normal » de leur vie.

FIN

Je sais, pas très marrante comme fin, j'écrirais une autre fic en essayant de la rendre un peu plus intéressante. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
